One Night Roommate
by klainersunite
Summary: "Rachel why did you let Blaine be our housemate without asking me and Santana first?" Kurt hissed encase Blaine heard him. "He's the guy I slept with last night! Now everything is just going to be a gigantic awkward mess!" Rachel chuckled under her breath causing Kurt to raise his eye brows. "You haven't heard the best part yet." Rachel giggled. "He's sleeping in your room."
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by an AU edit I made a week or so ago which I posted on my Instagram account auklainescenes . **

* * *

Kurt still remembered what happened last night so clearly. How could he ever forget it? He chatted up a guy and one thing led to another. However, this wasn't like a normal one night stand that was similar to the very few he had had previously, this was something different. Something exhilarating. Kurt didn't have one night stands frequently, he believed in true love and romance. It was Rachel's idea. After Kurt had broken up with his boyfriend for two years; Zac, Rachel told him that he should get out and enjoy himself. To be honest, Kurt and Zac's relationship was defiantly not a healthy relationship and Rachel was aware of that. She wanted Kurt to have fun. So that's exactly what he did. He couldn't quite get his head around how this most recent one night stand was so different from the few others he had had but it defiantly was. Kurt could remember every detail. The way he touched him and the way he was able to release loud moans from Kurt's lips. His name was Blaine. Blaine Anderson. He made Kurt feel something exciting and exhilarating. Kurt still had a perfectly clear image of Blaine in his head. How could he forget his dark curls and his gorgeous hazelnut eyes? He was slightly shorter than Kurt but had tanned skin that Kurt's fingers had brushed along and dug into, that his lips had kissed. Kurt remembered every little detail of the previous night even though he may have had a few drinks. Kurt wanted to go back to a few hours ago so badly. It was perfect.

"Kurt why are you naked in bed? I thought you hated being naked in bed because you said you were insecure about your body and you didn't want to risk the possibility of a burglar coming in and seeing you naked in bed." Kurt felt his eyes flutter open slightly. He could see Rachel peering down over him. "And could you please pull the sheets up a bit, that thing is really distracting."

"I had sex." Kurt croaked out happily with glee. His head was pounding from what seemed like a very terrible hangover and considering he had to go to work at Vogue today, it really was not a good idea to have gotten drunk but he doesn't regret it because if he hadn't had gone out, he wouldn't have met Blaine and he wouldn't have had what he recalled the best one night stand he had ever had. Or maybe it wasn't going to be a one night stand for long. Perhaps Kurt would meet Blaine again and the whole thing would repeat itself again and again.

"You seem to be having quite a few one night stands recently. I know I suggested this, but I thought you believed in romance and true love. You made me watch 'The Notebook' about ten times just so you could explain every little detail of how you wanted to reenact the kiss in the rain with your true love. By the way, I'm guessing he's left because there is no random guy anywhere in this apartment." Kurt sighed as he sat up and pulled his bed sheets up so they were around his hips. I guess it was expected. They obviously weren't looking for anything serious so why should he have stayed?

"I still do believe in true love and romance, but I just want to have some fun before I properly try and settle down. Zac did something to me. He didn't make me feel attractive at all and considering men in the bar actually want me... it makes me feel attractive okay. It's a nice change."

"Okay, do whatever you want. Anyway, I must go. You need to get ready for Vogue or you're gonna be late." She quickly kissed Kurt on the cheek before rushing off. Kurt groaned and slowly got out of bed and put some boxers on.

"Wait, these aren't mine." He muttered to himself. Suddenly the realization hit him that Blaine must have picked up his boxers. He quickly took them off and went through his drawers to find a pair of his own. He then slowly got changed into clothes that didn't match or suit him at all, but he didn't care because he was more concerned about the fact that his head was pounding and the fact that he had to somehow pull off the act of a "not hungover" man in front of everyone at Vogue. Luckily, all he had to do was sit through a meeting and discuss some various topics with Isabelle. He couldn't even remember what those topics were. Everything was a blur. All he knew was that he just had to survive this day and then he would be able to go home and sleep for hours and hours.

* * *

He survived the painful hours at Vogue even though he was asked a numerous amount of times if he was okay which he responded with "I'm fine, I'm just quite tired." Isabelle spent about half an hour talking to him about his health because she felt concerned for him. She could obviously see right through him and knew he was lying when he constantly said he was fine. Luckily, nobody questioned the possibility of him being hungover, they all just thought he was ill.

Once he had left Vogue, he slowly made his way back to his, Rachel's and Santana's apartment but had to stop a numerous amount of times to go to the toilet considering he had drunk a lot of water in hope that his head would stop ringing. Luckily he felt a lot better and as he walked into his apartment, he was greeted by Santana who was cooking.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked as he dropped his bag next to the door. Santana turned around and faced him; a smirk was printed on her face.

"In the shower. You really should talk to her." She replied before turning back to face the kitchen to continue cooking. Kurt raised his eye brows in suspicion but didn't question her comment. He just walked to the bathroom before hearing Rachel belting out some kind of made up melody.

"Rachel, I must tell you about last night! It was amazing!" Kurt exclaimed in excitement as he stared at his appearance in the mirror. He didn't have the opportunity to see himself in the mirror in the morning so this was his first chance all day. He looked tired. Very tired and there were slightly dark circles around his eyes. His lips were slightly swollen and his hair was sticking out in all random directions. There appeared to be a various amount of hickeys on his neck which made him extremely grateful that he wore a scarf today.

"Wait, Kurt I must tell you something important." She shouted over the loud splatters of the shower water.

"No me first! I don't know why but this one night stand has been my best one yet! He was so sweet and kind and he actually made conversation with me before he suggested going back to my place. And don't even get me started on the sex. It was brilliant! He made me feel so turned on, so loved. And I actually remember every detail! But I was a bit disappointed that he just left in the morning. It was worth it though!" Kurt was in such awe and happiness as he recalled everything that happened the night before. "His name was Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He spoke proudly. There was a pause. He heard the shower turn off and Rachel climbed out with a towel wrapped around her.

"Wait, hold up. You slept with a guy called Blaine Anderson?" Rachel spoke. She sounded in shock which caused Kurt to chuckle.

"Yeah. I probably won't see him again but like I said, it was worth it." Rachel let out a small cough.

"That might not be true." Rachel began, speaking very quietly. Kurt raised his eye brows in discombobulation. "Well, this guy called Blaine Anderson was looking for a place to stay and I was gonna try and set you up together so... uhm..."

"Rachel what are you talking abo-" Before Kurt could finish his sentence, the bathroom door swung open only to reveal a short guy with hazelnut eyes, dark curly hair and tanned skin. Kurt's eyes were as wide as Lemurs. "Oh my god." He muttered under his breath. Standing in front of him was Blaine Anderson. Blaine looked up at Kurt and Rachel before suddenly the realization hit him.

"K-Kurt." Blaine stuttered out. "It's uhm, nice to see you again." Before Kurt had the opportunity to reply, Blaine quickly ran out the bathroom and shut the doors. There was silence as Kurt stood with his mouth hung open in shock. He slowly turned around to face Rachel who was laughing hysterically.

"Blaine lives here now. I told him there was a really cute boy that lived with us who he might want to meet." She was grinning madly. "Plus, he's really sweet and to be honest, I couldn't not offer him to stay here."

"Rachel why did you let Blaine be our housemate without asking me and Santana first?!" Kurt hissed encase Blaine heard him. "He's the guy I slept with last night! Now everything is just going to be a gigantic awkward mess!" Rachel chuckled under her breath causing Kurt to raise his eye brows. "You haven't heard the best part yet." Rachel giggled. "He's sleeping in your room."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am NOT sharing my bedroom with him!" Kurt exclaimed a little too loudly, causing Blaine to enter the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, if this is a problem, I can find somewhere else to stay. I'm sure I can ask one of my friends if I can stay at theirs for a few nights." Blaine offered.

"Yes, that would be gr-" Kurt began but Rachel interrupted him.

"No! It is completely fine for you to stay here! Kurt would love to share his room with you." Kurt grunted and Blaine ran a hand through his curls before saying thank you and walking back out of the bathroom to continue moving his things into Kurt's room.

"Why my room though?" Kurt hissed. "Isn't there like... a closet he could sleep in?"

"Was that a metaphor?" Rachel giggled. "And anyway, that's not a nice thing to say about the creator of 'your best one night stand _ever'. _He's the most familiar with your room and you won't have to worry about him seeing you naked because he already has. Are you just worried that you won't be able to control yourself?" She was having way too much fun with this. He wanted to cry partly with humiliation that Blaine is going to see everything in his room, from embarrassing baby photos to embarrassing photos in general and partly because they would be so awkward around each other. What was Kurt supposed to say to him? Kurt was just going to have to act like he and Blaine had never slept together because that was way more easier than try to confront Blaine about it. God who was he kidding? Kurt could _never _pretend that that one night stand never happened. He sighed.

"I have self control you know." He paused. "Fine. He can sleep in my room but he's sleeping on the floor!"

"Well..." Rachel laughed before walking out of the bathroom. Kurt checked his appearance in the mirror again. The hickeys were way too noticeable. It seemed like he was going to be wearing a lot more scarfs. He was still not completely sure how any of this happened. One minute he was having amazing sex with this really hot guy and the next minute that really hot guy was going to be sleeping in his room.

He eventually decided that it was time to face Blaine again but this time, it would be a lot more awkward. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to his bedroom only to find Blaine hanging up his clothes in Kurt's wardrobe. He had moved all of Kurt's clothes to one half of the hanging rack and he had started to hang up his clothes on the other side. He felt grateful that he had a big wardrobe.

"Hi." Kurt murmured quietly, just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"Oh hey!" Blaine spoke cheerfully. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind that I kind of split your wardrobe into two so I can hang my clothes up on one side. I thought it would be easier than me keeping all my clothes in my suitcase."

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you have your sleeping bag or a mattress to sleep on?" Kurt asked. Blaine stared at him with complete discombobulation.

"Oh... uhm, Rachel told me that I was sleeping in your bed. I mean, I'm already familiar with it so..." Blaine let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, did she now?" Kurt spoke through gritted teeth before he ran to Rachel's room. He was not having this. Rachel already allowed Blaine to sleep in his room without his permission, he is not letting Rachel allow Blaine to sleep in his bed too without his permission. "Rachel! Why did you tell Blaine that he could sleep in my bed?!" He hissed. "I told you, he can sleep in my room but not in my bed! You know what? Screw it! I'm sleeping in the bath!" So maybe he was being slightly over dramatic. Anyway, like Blaine said, he was already familiar with Kurt's bed.

"Whoa! Kurt, you can't sleep in the bath. What about if you let him sleep in your bed tonight and then tomorrow we will go and get him a mattress to sleep on, okay? I thought it would be uncomfortable for him to sleep on the floor." Kurt just sighed and nodded. Just one night.

* * *

It was getting dark and Kurt knew that that meant that it was getting closer and closer to having to share his bed with Blaine. He felt nervous. What if he snored? Or farted? Or kicked him? God he felt like crying again. He sounded so ridiculous. Blaine seemed like a nice guy. He remembered how he treated him when they were at the bar. Blaine wouldn't judge him if he snored or farted or kicked him but it would be embarrassing for Kurt and considering Blaine was now going to be in his life a lot more, he couldn't risk humiliating himself. He was trying to distract himself with various magazines but then suddenly he heard his bed creak and Blaine groan.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Blaine grumbled as he yawned. "I apologize if I snore, or fart or kick you." He laughed. Although he felt like Blaine was reading his mind, that made Kurt feel a lot more at ease. Then Blaine pulled his t shirt and trousers off only leaving his boxers on. _Oh god. _Kurt felt hypnotized as his eyes were as wide as lemurs and his lips slightly parted.

"Uhm.. uhm, yeah, me too." Kurt spoke without removing his gaze from Blaine's boxers. He then put down his magazines. "Actually I think I am going to go to bed as well, it's been a long day. I just need to clean my teeth and uhm, do my moisturizing routine." Oh god why did he say that? Blaine chuckled.

He quickly rushed out of his bedroom and ran into the bathroom. He already felt humiliated and he had barley talked to Blaine. Is this how he was going to feel everyday? This was all Rachel's fault. If she just wasn't so desperate to sort out Kurt's love life, if she just let him actually control his own love life, he wouldn't be in this mess. The only reason she allowed Blaine to come and live in their apartment was because she thought he and Kurt would make a good couple. No, he couldn't blame Rachel. He chose to have some fun before he tried settling down, he got himself into this awkward mess. Oh god, what if Blaine knew that he was Kurt's best one night stand? He would be humiliated and would sound so inexperienced. No, Kurt needed to calm down. Everything was going to be fine. Blaine would be sleeping on the floor tomorrow. But this night, Blaine was practically naked in Kurt's bed and Kurt was really not sure how much self control he had.

Kurt realized that he had been in the bathroom for over half an hour. He quickly ran out and back into his own room where he was greeted by Blaine lay on his back, the duvet just around his hips giving Kurt a good view of his chest.

"You took your time." Blaine joked before moving to the side the make room for Kurt to lie down. Kurt quickly apologized and sat down on the bed. "Wait, Kurt it's boiling in here. How are you still wearing clothes?" Kurt felt his heart clutch and his chest tighten.

"I'm cold." Kurt lied. He quickly lay down and turned off the lights before Blaine could reply. There was silence. More silence. More silence.

"Hey, do you know what Rachel said to me to convince me to come and live in your apartment?" Blaine murmured, breaking the silence. Kurt shrugged his shoulders but realized that Blaine couldn't see him in the pitch black darkness.

"No." He replied.

"She said that there was a really cute guy living with her."

"Oh right."

"She was right."

Kurt could feel a blush appearing on his cheeks. In that moment, he was completely grateful it was pitch black. He didn't know what to say; he just grinned until he felt his eyes close.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning arose quickly and Kurt slowly half woke up to the feeling of arms wrapped around his waist. A smile appeared on his face as he thought he was still dreaming. It took him a few minutes to process the fact that there were actual real life arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down at the tanned arms and it didn't take him long to realize that they was Blaine's arms that were wrapped around him. Kurt quickly peered over his shoulder to try and see as much of Blaine as possible without waking him. He had his head buried against the top of Kurt's back and his hands were linked together around Kurt's stomach. Kurt released a shaky breath. This was not supposed to happen. He had to wake him up before he got too comfortable with this feeling.

"Uhm, Blaine..." Kurt spoke as he took Blaine's arms and moved them from around his waist.

"W-what?" Blaine grumbled while processing what was happening. Once he had realized what was happening, he quickly apologized and he rolled to the other side of the bed. "I guess snoring, farting or kicking you wasn't the problem I should have apologized for before hand." He chuckled.

"Well actually, you snored really loudly and woke me up about five times before uhm, the arm wrapping thing happened."

"Oh, well I'm sorry." Blaine apologized causing Kurt to grin. "I better go and get some clothes to put on." Kurt nodded his head in agreement before debating whether or not to watch Blaine get dressed or turn away and respect his privacy. But what the hell, this was payback for Blaine leaving him the morning after the had sex. However, Kurt didn't want to make it too obvious that he was watching him, so he firstly turned away and pretended to look fascinated in what appeared to be a photo of him and Mercedes above his bed. However, after a few minutes, he subtly turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see Blaine fumbling around in his wardrobe, practically naked, hunting for his clothes. He liked how Blaine was crouched down except his knees were practically straight so he was almost in a yoga "dog" position giving Kurt a very nice view of Blaine's ass. Blaine was not aware that Kurt was practically drooling. Once Blaine had found some trousers and a shirt to wear, he quickly slipped them on causing Kurt to let out a little sigh of disappointment.

"Are you gonna get dressed as well?" Blaine asked and Kurt just nodded.

"Yes. Right. Okay." Blaine lay back down on the bed, his head propped up with a pillow. Kurt awkwardly moved to his wardrobe before hunting for some clothes without reminding himself that a guy was watching him. He took a deep breath and eventually found some clothes that suited his tastes and he slowly discarded his t shirt and shorts. He felt too exposed and embarrassed so he quickly slipped his shirt on. He turned his head slightly to look behind him only to see Blaine practically drinking him in. He could feel a blush forming on his cheeks so he quickly slipped his trousers on and turned around fully to face Blaine.

Blaine's mouth was hung open in slight shock and Kurt gave him a face full of discombobulation.

"Uhm..." He laughed. "Kurt, the clothes you're wearing..."

_Shit._

They weren't his clothes. They were Blaine's and now Kurt was stood in front of him, wearing his clothes, a blush still on his face yet that blush was now being replaced with a colour full of mortification. He didn't know what to say. Apologize? Cry?

"I'm so sorry Blaine. " Kurt spoke quickly after the long pause of silence. "It's early in the morning and I wasn't really looking what I was picking up and-"

"Hey! No! It's okay. They suit you actually." Blaine spoke as he stood up to fully examine Kurt. "I don't mind. It's kind of hot... you know, you wearing my clothes." He let out a chuckle. Kurt could feel his heart pounding madly.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." He apologized, trying his best to ignore Blaine's compliment. "I will go and get cha-" They were interrupted by Rachel pushing the door open.

"Hey guys!" Rachel exclaimed in excitement. "So, do you guys want breakfast? Then we need to go to the mattress store and get Blaine a mattress to sleep on." She grinned madly before hesitating. "Kurt, I don't remember you buying them." She spoke, pointing to Kurt's outfit. "And I have been with you to every time you have shopped for clothes."

"I just found them at the back of my wardrobe." Kurt lied. "I must have bought them a while ago." Rachel nodded.

"Anyway, come down for breakfast!"

* * *

The mattress store was filled with people and mattresses which gave Kurt a flashback of the mattress commercial he was in a while ago. Blaine was like a child at Christmas and once they had all arrived at the mattress store, Blaine ran off in excitement and was completely lost in this gigantic store.

"Santana, why did you insist on coming with us?" Kurt asked in discombobulation, completely ignoring the fact that Blaine had disappeared somewhere.

"Because I'm bored and I have nothing to do today." Santana spoke. "And besides, I want to help find the mattress that Blaine is not going to be sleeping on." She winked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Blaine, where has he gone?" Rachel spoke as they all looked around the crowded mattress store.

"I'm pretty sure he is old enough to find us again." Kurt laughed.

"How does he move so quickly?"

"That's what Hummel was thinking two nights ago." Santana joked which caused Rachel in hysterics. Kurt just groaned. When would this end?

"I'm gonna go and look for him."

Kurt walked away from them and began to start his journey to look for Blaine. He didn't know why he wanted to look for Blaine so badly, but he also wanted to get away from the teasing from Rachel and Santana. He began to walk down each isle and he eventually found Blaine stood staring down at a mattress. Well that didn't take long. He just studied his profile. His strong jaw bone, his luscious lips, his long eye lashes. Kurt felt this strange feeling in his stomach, a feeling he knew he had experienced before yet he couldn't quite get his head around when.

He eventually decided to go up to Blaine so he quickly checked his hair in a mirror he always carried around, and he slowly walked up to him.

"Hi." Kurt spoke.

"Hey." Blaine replied, his lips quirking up into a smile. He continued to stare down at the mattress. "I want this mattress. If, uhm, if that's okay. It looks really comfy."

"That's fine." Kurt spoke cheerily.

"Great! Thank you so much!" Blaine paused as his smiled faded from his face. "Kurt... can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Kurt's smile faded.

"No! Of course not!" Kurt spoke quickly. "You don't make me feel uncomfortable at all, I just feel... awkward and embarrassed." Oh god, why did he say that? Now Blaine knew and Kurt would feel even more humiliated.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed in front of me." Blaine spoke genuinely.

"I can't help it." Kurt began. "It's just, you've seen me naked and we've had sex and you just left the morning after. I know, that's normally how one night stands go, right? They just leave. They always leave." He spoke sadly. "I just feel embarrassed. Like I said. I don't know how to act around you. We haven't talked about that night and we've just been so casual. Too casual for me. I just want to know why you left afterwards. I know you're not looking to be in a relationship, me neither, I don't think, I know we can be friends. But I just really want to know why you left." There was silence.

"Kurt, you said they always leave." Blaine spoke, ignoring Kurt's curiosity. "If you are always so expectant that they're going to leave, why are you so surprised that I did?"

"Because I'm not so expectant that they're going to leave. I haven't-" Kurt stopped himself because he completely refused to say that he had only had a very few sexual experiences. He would not allow himself to say that.

"Go on. Please." Kurt shut his eyes and took a deep breath. How did this conversation get to this?

"I'm not very experienced in... sexual things. Especially one night stands." He quickly let out. This was completely humiliating. Kurt wanted to cry and run away and never see Blaine again, but something inside him was stopping himself. "This is humiliating. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I just- you wanted a truthful answer? Well then there was one, now please just go and buy yourself the mattress before I embarrass myself anymore." He could feel tears trying to search their way into his deep blue eyes, but he refused to let Blaine see that he was going to cry. He quickly turned away from Blaine and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to." Blaine spoke which caused Kurt to stop in his tracks. "I left because... I was scared." Kurt raised his eye brows and turned around to face him. "I was scared because I didn't want to fall for you and... I could feel myself doing so."


	4. Chapter 4

"After a one night stand, you... felt something? I'm confused. I hardly even know you." Kurt spoke, even though he completely felt the same way. His eye brows burrowed in confusion.

"No... well, kind of. Please, just let me explain. I felt like if I stayed with you and gotten to know you, that I could have possibly fallen for you. Then all throughout the next day, I couldn't get you out of my head. I-ugh..." He stopped himself from saying something very embarrassing. "Then, I met Rachel and I told her that I was looking for a place to stay and then she said that there was a cute guy living with her so that made me think that maybe this guy could get you out of my head. Oh god that sounds so terrible. I had no idea that _you_ were that guy." Kurt's mouth hung open in shock, his eyes were as wide as Lemurs. Blaine dropped his head in embarrassment.

"Well, what about now? How do you feel?" Kurt spoke quickly before he could stop himself. He felt a blush appear on his cheeks so he turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I don't know." Blaine began. "I'm not looking to be in a relationship, and like you said, we hardly know each other." Kurt felt his stomach drop as he turned his head back round to face Blaine.

"R-right." There was silence. "Maybe we could get to know each other? You know, just as Friends."

"I'd love that." Blaine grinned. "So, shall we buy this mattress? Rachel and Santana are probably wondering why we're taking so long."

"They're probably making their assumptions." Kurt chuckled under his breath.

* * *

Once they had arrived back at the apartment, it didn't take them long to carry Blaine's mattress into Kurt's bedroom and place it down onto the floor next to Kurt's bed. It was that moment that Kurt felt grateful for having such a giant bedroom.

"So, are either of you two going out tonight?" Rachel began. "Or do you have any plans?" Kurt and Blaine both shook their heads. "Great! We should all go out tonight. You two can go to that gay bar you went to where you uhm... met and Santana and I are gonna go on a girly night out! As long as you two are both in your beds by tomorrow morning, it sounds like a plan! Shall we go out at about 10 ish?"

"So in 8 hours? But Blaine and I went out two nights ago and I have Vogue tomorrow." Kurt commented.

"Come on Kurt! You don't have to get drunk, you can go home at a reasonable time if you're so worried about Vogue tomorrow. Just go and have some fun, dance for a bit and then you can go home sober and sleep."

"I will stay sober so I can give you a lift home at any time. I know what you're like at bar, there is no way that you will stay sober." Blaine contributed. Rachel raised an eye brow and shot Kurt a glance. After a few minutes of sighing, attempts at convincing and a moment which lead Rachel to beg, Kurt finally agreed to go with them.

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed in excitement. "I will go and make tea considering we will have to have it early."

Once Santana and Rachel had left Kurt's bedroom, Kurt felt the need to collapse back on his bed to divert his eyes to the ceiling. He was worried. He was worried that he and Blaine would go out to a bar, they would have a couple of drinks and Blaine would go and find a man to sleep with, then he would do the walk of shame back to the apartment the next morning and leave Kurt raging with jealousy. But why should Kurt be jealous? Kurt is single, he isn't looking to be in a relationship. Blaine isn't Kurt's. They had made that very clear at the mattress store. So why did Kurt get an uneasy feeling in his stomach every time he thought about Blaine doing as little as flirting with another guy? He could not quite get his head around how he felt about Blaine. He knew he had some sort of feelings for him but he couldn't understand whether they were romantic or not. He had only known Blaine for roughly two days; was that enough time to develop feelings for someone? Kurt was confused. He wanted to get to know Blaine better.

Blaine sat quietly at the end of Kurt's bed, watching him as he lay against the duvet. Blaine could tell that Kurt was thinking very deeply about something as he could see Kurt's eyebrows burrow occasionally in confusion and he would sometimes bite his lip.

"Are you okay?" Blaine finally asked, breaking the silence which caused Kurt to jump slightly.

"Y-yeah. I'm just thinking about stuff." Kurt replied as he sat up. Blaine let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I could tell. So, do you want to tell me what you were thinking about?" Kurt shook his head vigorously. There was _no way _he was telling Blaine his thoughts because a) they were about him which would make things very awkward. b) he would be humiliated. c) he wouldn't know how to tell him without sounding like a jealous lover. Blaine just nodded before shuffling across the bed to sit opposite Kurt. "Tell me something interesting about yourself." Kurt felt slightly confused at the sudden escalation. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I uhm... I love fashion." Kurt spoke, hoping it was a worthy enough fact for Blaine's liking. Blaine glanced around Kurt's room.

"Wow, really?" He spoke sarcastically. "Kurt, I knew that the first moment I met you." Kurt could feel a blush appearing on his cheeks so he stared down at his hands in embarrassment. "Come on cutie, tell me something really interesting about you."

"In High School, I..." He paused to laugh sadly as the memory flashed back in his brain. "I was elected Prom Queen."

"Prom Queen?" Blaine repeated causing Kurt to nod.

"It was _humiliating _and the guy who had been elected from Prom King was the guy who decided to make my life a living hell for my whole High School career. His name was David Karofsky and he hated me. I never found out why. But anyway, it was a tradition for the elected Prom King and Queen to have a dance together. However, Karofsky walked out of the gym and left me stood their mortified. Everyone laughed at me and shouted things at me and all I could do was stand there and try not to cry." Kurt could feel tears in his eyes as he looked up at Blaine who looked so shocked and stricken.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Blaine spoke quietly before calming placing Kurt's hand in his and giving it a squeeze. Kurt just nodded and smiled. There was silence.

"Your turn." He spoke.

"An interesting thing about me? God, that's hard." He hesitated. "Okay, when I was in High School, I loved singing. I was part of this sort of "glee club" thing called The Warblers and around Valentines Day some time, I convinced everybody in The Warblers to help me serenade this one guy who I thought I loved who worked at the GAP store. So, I serenaded this poor guy who just wanted to have a normal day at work and it resulted to him getting fired." Kurt laughed hysterically fora good ten minutes which caused Blaine to grin.

"I can't believe you did that!"

* * *

"Crap! We're going in an hour! I need to get changed!" Kurt exclaimed before practically leaping in front of his wardrobe and rummaging through his clothes. He completely forgot that he was wearing Blaine's clothes so he ripped them off without a single hesitation. Kurt also completely forgot that Blaine was in the room with him, staring at him getting changed.

"Come on Blaine! You need to get ready!" Kurt spoke nervously as he suddenly felt so exposed and insecure. He didn't like how Blaine was once again practically drinking him in.

"I'm alright staying here thanks." Blaine joked which caused Kurt to sigh.

"Blaine, please stop staring at me like that." Kurt spoke so quietly, so nervously. He almost sounded like a child. Blaine frowned.

"Kurt, why are you so... I don't know, insecure?" Blaine asked with such worry in his voice which made Kurt's heart ache slightly.

"I'm just not comfortable, okay? I don't want to talk about this. Please just get changed." Blaine just frowned and nodded before walking next to Kurt and grabbed some random clothes. He quickly pulled off his shirt and trousers and then it was Kurt's turn to stare. Kurt's eyes wandered all over Blaine's body, his lips parted in slight arousal. Blaine's lean muscles, his tanned skin, Kurt didn't even notice that he was biting his lip.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to stare at you but you can stare at me?" He laughed and Kurt's eyes quickly darted away from Blaine's body before he murmured out an apology. Kurt then stood up, fully dressed and he ran to his mirror to check his hair and face. He completely forgot about the hickeys scattered across his neck and was surprised that Blaine hadn't made a comment on them. He quickly applied some concealer on them before sorting out his hair. He could see Blaine walking up behind up from his mirror.

"Concealer doesn't make the hickeys go away. I can still see them faintly." Blaine commented.

"Well, it's the best I can do." Kurt spoke before moving away from the mirror and into the bathroom. He checked his appearance one last time before realizing he was ready to go. Well, as ready as he could be.

* * *

The bar had the same strange stench as last time. It wasn't exactly appealing or very big but it was a bar any how. The music was heavy and caused Kurt to not be able to hear anything that anyone was saying. He sat down at the bar before requesting a beer. He didn't particularity like the taste of beer, he was just too tired to care. He drank it slowly, taking sip after sip of the liquid. He noticed Blaine next to him, no drink in hand.

"Do you want some of my beer?" Kurt yelled over the gigantic sound of the music. Blaine shook his head.

"No thank you. I'm your designated driver." Kurt smiled before taking a larger sip. There was a pause. "I'm going to dance." Blaine informed Kurt before he was out of his seat and onto the dance floor. Kurt liked watching Blaine dance. He liked Blaine's hips and how they moved. He had clearly had dance lessons when he was younger. So Kurt watched him, dazed and slightly drunk.

Blaine danced, and danced until eventually he found a man to grind up against which caused Kurt's stomach to drop. He was unsure whether Blaine wanted to just dance with him, or continue the party back at this guy's house but Kurt didn't care because he was jealous and considering he was drunk, he was able to admit to that. Now a little too drunk, Kurt stood up and slowly made his way to the dance floor. There was no way that this guy was getting Blaine. Kurt started to randomly stomp his feet in time to the beat of the music and then eventually, he added his arms into his little drunk made up dance routine. It was a very unattractive, slightly strange dance which caused the guy who was dancing with Blaine to smirk. Blaine didn't notice Kurt until he was dancing in between him and this random guy who Kurt had decided he already hated. Blaine moved away from the guy and began to grind closer to Kurt. Kurt began to move his ass in time to the music and he slowly felt himself lean closer to Blaine, his ass still moving. Everything was a blur. He could hear chuckles that were obviously from Blaine. He could hear the guy who Blaine was dancing with shouting in anger that Kurt had just taken his guy and he could hear his own chuckles and slight moans as Blaine grinded his hips playfully against Kurt's. Kurt murmured some nonsense into his ear about how hot he was and how much he was enjoying his life.

"Are you having fun?" Blaine laughed as he gripped onto Kurt's hips. Kurt nodded.

"Best night of my life!" Kurt yelled before yodeling. He had no idea why he yodeled but it caused the guy Blaine was dancing with the move away from them so he guessed that yodeling was a good way to get rid of unwanted men. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm your designated driver, remember?" Blaine laughed. Kurt grinned and tightened his grip on Blaine's hips.

"Oh yeah! My sexy, tanned, hot, sexy, tanned, sexy, hot designated driver!" He could feel his lips getting closer and closer to Blaine's. Blaine could practically taste the alcohol on Kurt's breath. Kurt decided to go for it and he captured Blaine's lips in a desperate, heated kiss. He felt a flashback of the last time he had kissed Blaine appear in his head. He felt a swept of a mixture of joy and arousal power through him. Kurt tried to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth but Blaine pulled their lips a part before he could have the chance.

"No Kurt." He spoke, still panting slightly. "We agreed we wouldn't do this and I know that if you were sober, you wouldn't _want_ to do this. I'm going to take you home, okay? I think you've had enough fun today." Kurt's lips were parted, his breath heavy. He just nodded in bewilderment before he felt Blaine take his hand and lead him out of the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up to the sound of his head pounding madly and the scent of alcohol still fresh in his nose. He released a groan as his eyes slowly fell open only to reveal a half naked Blaine lay out on the mattress on the floor; his duvet was just around his hips. He looked so peaceful, so unharmed by the world. Kurt wished he felt like that because anything was better than the awful hangover feeling he was experiencing. He suddenly realized that he was shirtless and he looked under his duvet to find him only in a pair of boxers. Blaine must have taken his clothes off to make it more comfortable for him. He ran his fingers through his hair. There was no possible way he could force himself out of bed and into Vogue. He rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh before noticing a glass of water placed on his bed side table next to a note. He slowly rolled over before carefully taking the note between his fingers.

_I still don't quite know where everything in this apartment is so this was the best hangover cure I could find. - Blaine x_

The corner of Kurt's lips stretched slightly into a small smile but before he was able to take just a sip of the water, Rachel crept through the door.

"Kurt! You've got to go to Vogue in an hour!" She whispered harshly as she sat down on the edge of his bed. Kurt shook his head vigorously which caused his eye sight to go blurry.

"No way. I'm not even sure if I can get out of bed, let alone work all day. Please can you call them and say I'm sick?" He frowned and fluttered his eye lashes a few times in hope that he could persuade Rachel. "And anyway, you were the one who told Blaine and I to go out and have fun!" He spoke in his last attempt to convince her. She let out a heavy sigh and nodded slightly.

"Fine!" She begun as her fingers ran through his hair. "I will tell Vogue you are sick but please do something productive today. Even if it is just trying to cure your hangover. Santana and I are going out for the day so I will see you tonight." She stood up before kissing Kurt on the head as he mouthed a very grateful 'thank you' and she walked out. He reached once again for the glass of water and he slowly took a sip of the cold liquid into his mouth. He began to fall into so much concentration over the water as he eventually drank it all in one last gulp; he didn't even notice Blaine beginning to wake up.

"How's the hangover?" Blaine asked as he slowly sat up, causing Kurt to let out a slight squeak in shock. He rolled over to his other side to face Blaine. The only thing worse than a hangover was a hangover that still allowed him to remember the majority of the night before. Kurt remembered the kiss; he remembered his awful embarrassing dance moves as he awkwardly tried to seduce Blaine, but worse of all, he remembered Blaine rejecting him half way through the kiss. It made Kurt's heart ache a little. Luckily, he could not remember anything from the car journey back to his apartment on wards.

"It's painful." Kurt replied which caused Blaine to laugh. "But I'm not going to Vogue today so I can just lie in bed all day." There was a pause. "Thank you for the water by the way." He quickly pulled his bed sheets up so they wrapped around his shoulders, trying to make him feel less exposed.

"You're welcome. Also, I apologize if you're feeling uncomfortable that I took most of your clothes off. I just didn't want you to wake up and feel uncomfortable. I just thought you would feel more relaxed." Kurt shook his head slightly before smiling.

"It's fine." There was a moment of silence before Kurt realized he needed to apologize too. " I am so sorry that I kissed you and all the dancing and all the things I said I-" Blaine interrupted him.

"Hey it's fine! It was flattering actually." He laughed. "I'm just glad you had fun." Kurt smiled before glancing down at his finger nails that he was fiddling with nervously. "Well, I am free all day so I can look after you if you want. I can keep giving you water and pillows and whatever you'd like. I'm like your personal servant for the day." He winked and Kurt grinned happily.

"That would be lovely."

* * *

Blaine continued to run down to the kitchen and collect great amounts of water to give to Kurt in hope that he could help cure Kurt's hangover. He continued to pass random object to Kurt that he needed and he fed him whatever he could find in the kitchen. He felt worn out but continued to keep going, not wanting Kurt to stay in this horrible hangover condition a second longer. As time went on, Kurt began to need to toilet desperately from all the amounts of water he had drank which meant Blaine had to unhappily turn around and allow Kurt to get some clothes on. Once Kurt had gone to the toilet, although Blaine had insisted that Kurt took his clothes off because he would feel way too hot under the covers, Kurt refused and he slipped back into his bed fully dressed. Blaine knew Kurt was insecure but he'd never asked why because that would be interrupting Kurt's privacy and considering he wasn't Kurt's boyfriend, he didn't allow himself to do that. He didn't understand why Kurt was insecure. Kurt was gorgeous and had no reason to be even a tiny bit self conscious.

Kurt stayed buried under the covers even though his joggers were beginning to stick to his legs and his thin t shirt was beginning to mold around his body. He eventually decided that he needed to get out of bed and do something because he began to think that he was either going to die of heat or die of boredom. His hangover was getting much more bearable so he carefully slid out from under his sheets and he quickly got dressed into more comfortable and cold clothes. He released a sigh of relief that he wasn't sweating from the heat and he crept into the lounge only to find Blaine sat on the couch watching TV.

"Hi." Kurt spoke quietly as he came and perched next to Blaine.

"Hey! Did you want me to do something for you?" Blaine asked in surprise that Kurt was here. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I feel a lot better now so I thought I would get up. Thank you for all that you've done today to look after me. You didn't have to do it."

"I wanted to. I wanted to make sure you'd be okay." Kurt gave him a comforting smile before shuffling slightly closer to him. Blaine was watching some boring reality TV show that Kurt despised with a passion yet he tried his hardest to look remotely interested in it. He tried to laugh when Blaine laughed; he tried to pretend to be in shock when Blaine looked stunned. He thought he had played the part of 'a person who is very interested in this awful reality TV show' extremely well but unfortunately, Blaine could see right through him.

"Well, I'm guessing reality TV is not your thing?" Blaine chuckled leaving Kurt unsure whether that was a question or a statement but he shook his head anyhow. "Fine, we can watch a DVD." He dropped onto his knees from the sofa and he began to rummage through the various DVD's that they had. He flicked past 'Moulin Rouge' which made Kurt sigh in disappointment. He flicked past all the movies that Kurt was interested in but luckily also skipped past the movies that Kurt hated very with a passion. He eventually picked out a DVD that did not hold a case; it was just lose in his fingers.

"What is this?" Blaine asked in curiosity as he examined the DVD and title. 'Single Ladies: Kurt Hummel edition.' He quickly slipped the DVD into the holder before giving Kurt the chance to read the title. The music began to play revealing a High School Kurt in an outfit that left Blaine speechless. As the realization hit Kurt as to what was happening, he had no choice but to squeal out a "No!" and drop his hands over his face in embarrassment. "Oh my god." Was all Blaine could choke out as he stared at the screen with such bewilderment and surprise. Kurt was still unsure whether it was a good expression or a bad expression but he didn't care because all he was thinking about was how mortified he was feeling. His cheeks were bright in embarrassment and his eyes were as wide as Lemurs.

"Blaine! Turn that off!" Kurt exclaimed as he tried his best to jump off the couch and grab the remote from Blaine. Blaine was still speechless as he grabbed the remote before Kurt had the chance to collect it and he kept it firmly on his lap until the DVD had ended.

"W-wow." Was all Blaine could make out as he kept the remote still on his lap. Kurt's eye's burrowed in confusion before he moved to take the DVD out of the holder.

"I didn't expect anyone to watch that every again." He chuckled nervously.

"I need to use the bathroom." Blaine commented as he awkwardly stood up and ran desperately away.

_Oh. _


	6. Chapter 6

Once Blaine had... well... "cooled off" from the bathroom, he settled back on the couch, too mortified to look at Kurt. He felt _humiliated _and what made it worse was how he failed and trying to be so subtle about it. He was just sat there uncomfortably as he felt himself go hard right there, right then in his pants over _Kurt. _He didn't even know what to say and according to the awkward silence that surrounded the room, Kurt didn't know what to say either. Blaine felt like apologizing but how was he supposed to do that without sounding like an idiot? '_I'm sorry I just got hard over a video of you dancing from when you were in High School. You're just really hot.' _No, he couldn't apologize; but the silence was eating away at him and he knew he had to say something. He gulped. Maybe he could just change the subject and forget that he had just got an erection over a video of Kurt. Yes, that would be perfect. He glanced around the room, searching for inspiration to change the subject to. He began to wonder what Kurt was thinking. Was he angry? Was he mortified over the video? Was he flattered? Kurt was just staring down at his finger nails that he was fiddling with nervously. He looked shy and embarrassed which gave Blaine slight ease that they both were embarrassed. Okay, he had to speak because every second of silence made the situation more and more awkward.

"So uhm," Blaine let out a small cough. "Do you want to maybe watch another movie?" Kurt diverted his glance from his finger nails to look at Blaine.

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea." He spoke quietly before biting his bottom lip nervously. Blaine quickly crawled over to the movie shelf before scanning through movie titles, searching for one that he thought would appeal to Kurt's tastes. "So, do you know what time Santana and Rachel will be back?" He spoke more confidently as he flicked through each movie, eventually settling on 'Moulin Rouge' which according to Kurt's bedroom, was a movie Kurt enjoyed a lot.

"In a few hours." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded in reply before placing the disc in the holder. He really felt like apologizing to Kurt about the situation that happened a few minutes ago because he felt like they would never be able to get out of this awkward mess unless they talked about it. Kurt would understand. It just happens sometimes. It's not weird or unnatural. He took a deep breath before he seated himself back on the sofa next to Kurt.

"I'm really sorry." He blurted out before realizing what he had just said. Kurt smiled nervously.

"It's okay. It happens." He laughed.

"It's just... you're really hot and I just-" He really felt like he should stop himself but it was too late to go back now. Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine tried to un jumble his words so they made sense. "You're just really hot and I think it was just the whole dancing thing and the way your hips moved and I just... I'm really sorry." God, why was he saying all these things? He felt like such an idiot. He chuckled nervously as Kurt's smile widened on his face.

"It's fine honestly." Kurt laughed before standing up from the sofa. "Well I better go and find some popcorn for this movie." He paused. "Oh and regarding your last comment, you're not so bad yourself." He grinned before walking towards the kitchen. Blaine didn't even try to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

* * *

Once they were far into the movie, Blaine noticed Kurt had drifted to sleep. He felt a smile appear on his face as he stared down at Kurt who was rested peacefully against the arm of the sofa. He was hugging a pillow tightly and quietly muttering nonsense into it, obviously dreaming. Blaine felt his stomach fill with butterflies and his heart beat slightly faster than usual. Kurt looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He didn't allow himself to wake him, instead he stood up and searched around the house to find a blanket. He looked in everyone's bedrooms until he eventually found a blanket lay at the end of Rachel's bed. He grabbed it quickly before carefully making his way back into the lounge, not wanting to wake Kurt. As he placed the blanket over him, wrapping it over his shoulders, he noticed a short strand of hair fall over Kurt's forehead so he quickly swiped it back into place before doing something without even realizing he had done it. He kissed Kurt's forehead softly. He didn't even question why he had done it afterwards; he just walked over to the DVD holder and took out Moulin Rouge and placed the DVD back in its case before walking upstairs towards their bedroom, leaving Kurt peacefully asleep on the sofa.

* * *

Three days later, Kurt was back working at Vogue and Blaine had to occupy himself everyday. Everyone was doing different things and Blaine kind of felt useless. He occupied himself with the photos that Kurt had placed above his bed frame. There were various ones of Kurt with Mercedes and Kurt with Rachel but there was also one that he hadn't noticed before. It was a photo of Kurt as a child with his father stood on his right and what appeared to be his mother stood on his left. Blaine had never asked Kurt about his family but he remembered Kurt mentioning something about having a step mother. He burrowed his eye brows in confusion but moved his thought aside and continued to stare at the different photos on Kurt's wall. He loved how much Kurt's hair had changed and how he was smiling so gleefully in all his photos. He loved Kurt's smile, it made him smile. He actually loved everything about Kurt, from his smile to his hair to his everything. He couldn't even deny his feelings for Kurt anymore, he liked him, he knew he liked him after that night but he tried so hard to fight those feelings away. He told him what he felt at the mattress store but he then he told Kurt that they should stay just friends. Why did he do that? He liked Kurt. He liked spending time with Kurt. Every time Kurt was upset he just wanted to comfort him. He had heard Kurt whimper in the middle of the night before and it made his heart ache. Blaine had never actually been in a long lasting relationship before. He just liked to hook up with guys, but Kurt was different. He knew it when he first talked to him but he moved his feelings aside because he thought he would never see Kurt again after that night. But he did. And now he was living in Kurt's apartment and he was sat there on Kurt's bed flooding with realization. He wanted to try a relationship. _With Kurt. _It felt shocking that he had only known Kurt for a week because it felt like he had known him forever and all these feelings were inside him that he couldn't explain. Maybe if they went on a date, he could get to know him and they could try a relationship. He needed to get to know Kurt because they had known each other for a week and had hardly talked about themselves. He wanted to know all of Kurt's embarrassing stories and all about his life and his family. But how was he supposed to say all of this to him? What if he didn't feel the same way? Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. This was not going to be easy. He felt so comfortable with Kurt but at the same time, he felt so nervous when it came to confessing his feelings.

* * *

Once he heard Kurt arrive home, he ran into the lounge and quickly helped him with his many designer bags that he was carrying.

"Oh hi!" Kurt exclaimed happily. "Rachel and Santana will be back soon." It was now or never. Blaine had to do this.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute about... us?" Blaine spoke nervously getting straight to the point not saying anything like 'Oh, how was your day?' or 'How are you?'. He could feel himself biting his bottom lip. _Relax. _Kurt just nodded before sitting down and moving across the sofa to make room for Blaine.

"You know how I said that I wasn't looking to be in a relationship and all that stuff about how I wanted us to be just friends?" He cringed at the last two words. That was never what he wanted. Kurt just nodded in confusion so he continued. "I lied." He felt relieved to get it out there. "I like you and I know we have only known each other for a week and I know you might think I'm absolutely stupid but... I have feelings for you and not just 'in my pants feelings'." He chuckled nervously. "What I'm trying to say is. I want to be with you but I know you probably think that this is ridiculous considering we've only known each other for a week but-"

"No, I feel the same way." Kurt interrupted him and he saw Blaine's face light up with joy. They grinned at each other, their eyes filled with glee before they released a small chuckle in unison.

"So maybe I thought, that we could get to know each other a bit? And see what happens?" He placed his left hand on Kurt's knee gently. Kurt nodded in agreement. He felt so nervous, so shy.

"It's so weird how you go from being completely mortified about getting an erection over me to an absolute romantic. And you know when we kissed a few nights ago when I was drunk and you told me that I wouldn't have wanted to kiss you if I was sober?" Blaine nodded as Kurt bit his bottom lip nervously. "God, you were _so_ wrong." Blaine chuckled lightly before moving his hand slightly higher up Kurt's leg.

"Well now that you're sober..." Blaine began but didn't finish the sentence. Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss that felt like it lasted forever but only lasted a few seconds. It felt like they were confirming their agreement. "So, let's start from stage one. Tell me _all _about yourself."


End file.
